A Normal Life
by smiling
Summary: This is a Buffy future fic, our slayer just wants a normal life, written as a thank you for my beta Mommanerd, but what is normal? One time shot!


A normal life.

Isn't that what she always wanted? How many times did she say that when she was a teenager? Maybe not so much when she was in her early twenties, but now that she was thirty?

Buffy realized a so-called normal life was enough to bore anyone to tears. What was that old adage? Be careful what you wish for?

Sighing, she made her way to the parking garage where her car was waiting, looking both ways before she crossed to the opposite side. Waving to the security guard as she pulled out onto the street, Buffy knew how lucky they were. After everything they had been through, they were all still kicking.

Willow was an executive at some computer corporation. No surprise there. The computing thing was always her thing. Just happened to be accompanied by nice perks, she made sweet money doing it and had a sweet corner office that was made up mostly of windows.

As for Xander, his love of building things never diminished over the years. He now owned a custom furniture company. He decided one day to start his own business. He had a small staff at first and then it grew, and to some extent, it felt like it grew overnight.

Sometimes it felt as though you couldn't let go of your past...parts of it, anyway. Xander named his company A & X Custom Furniture. When people outside the inner circle questioned him about the name, he would make a crack about his company never using an "Ax" to get the job done. Corny, but it seemed to work. No one pushed him beyond that explanation.

Buffy pulled into the parking lot of the China Star. Take out Chinese. Must be Friday. She didn't think of herself as being in a rut, she was just organized. There had to be a difference. Right?

As she grabbed her food and got back into her car, Buffy thought it was funny how she stumbled into her career. She never went back to college. Somewhere along the line she realized there had never been time. One thing led to another and now she figured she was too old.

Robin Wood of all people had given a recommendation to a friend of his. A friend who ran a homeless shelter/halfway house. Buffy found herself counseling again. Not only teenagers this time, but adults as well. It didn't pay much, but Buffy was happy, for the most part. She felt as though she could still help people, but this kind of assistance didn't put her life in danger on a nightly basis.

And getting a stipend from the new-and-improved Watcher's Council that Giles headed up didn't hurt.

Buffy still patrolled on occasion. Even though the "one in all the world" no longer applied, she still had her calling. It was part of her life from girlhood and probably would be until she died…or couldn't physically do it anymore.

Funny how things happen. Buffy smiled as she pushed the up button on the elevator in her apartment building. They all had originated in California. Then they all had gone someplace else. Italy, Africa, to all different parts of the world. Over the years they all wound up back in California, except for Giles, who made his home in England now.

Granted, they didn't magically arrive in California at the same time. It just kind of happened. No one talked about it and it couldn't have felt more natural to any of them.

Sunnydale never came back. The land was never redeveloped. Buffy was always grateful for that. L.A. didn't disappear totally, but the section that once housed Wolfram and Hart got rebuilt. No surprise that the Wolf, Ram and Heart showed up soon afterwards.

It took some time, but Buffy found out why Angel had been acting so strangely in those last few weeks. Why he refused their help in the end. How she felt when she learned that both Angel and Spike had gone out as heroes, together.

The one thing that Buffy thought would never happen was losing them both at the same time. In retrospect, her entire cookie speech rang hollow in her ears.

Yeah, she believed Spike was already gone, or so she thought at the time. Then he was back. Then he was gone again. A whirlwind. She never got time to talk to either one of them before the end. There was always going to be time for that. They were both immortal. Not like they were going anywhere.

Not going anywhere, what a joke. Sighing, Buffy poured her sweet and sour chicken into a bowl and then grabbed a fork out of the kitchen drawer.

Buffy dated periodically, but nothing serious. She wasn't sure why, but she just didn't have it anywhere in her to have a serious relationship with anyone.

No one would've believed that Miss-Virgin-Until-I'm-In-Love had meaningless sex on occasion.

Sometimes things did change, and not necessarily for the better.

Buffy scraped the rest of her dinner into the drain and turned on the disposal. No way she was going to make the mistake of letting it sit there again. Her and Xander had searched the apartment for two days trying to locate the offensive odor a few weeks ago. Willow had cast a little spell that led them all to Buffy's disposal. That so wasn't going to happen again.

Buffy glanced up at the clock, it was almost seven o'clock. Xander was supposed to be over around eight with a movie. Funny how time moves on, but some things remained the same.

Walking into the bathroom, Buffy decided she'd change out of her work clothes and into her normal Friday night movie garb, shorts and a tank top after she washed her face. Wrapping her hair up in a makeshift pony tail, Buffy scrubbed it until it was a nice glowing pink. She had let her hair grow, though she was tempted to cut it short to look more professional. In the end, she didn't. Now, it was almost down to her butt. Dawn said she did her proud. Dawn on the other hand, had cut her hair shoulder length.

You might not be able to change the world all the time, but you can always change your hair.

On her way to the bedroom to grab her change of clothes, the phone rang. Assuming it was Xander inquiring on what kind of munchies she wanted, Buffy didn't bother checking the caller id and snatched it up. "Surprise me," she said into the receiver.

She was greeted by silence.

"Xander?" she asked, confusion becoming apparent in her voice. "You there?"

Buffy heard the subtle click and the dial tone was quick to follow. Hitting the 'off' button on her cordless phone, she flipped through the list of callers. Finding the latest one, Buffy was irked to hear the phone's caller recording ID utter, "Sorry, the last call was received by a private caller. I am unable to supply that information".

XXXXX

"Are you sure that wasn't you?" Buffy asked, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Your phone doesn't come up 'Private Caller'?"

Xander audibly sighed. "It wasn't me. First, I didn't call you. Secondly, you know my number displays when I call you."

Buffy set the bowl of popcorn aside. "I know. It's just bugging me."

"Did you try the call back option?"

"Yep. It said it was unable to connect," she told him. "Private means private. How dumb is that?"

Grabbing the popcorn from where Buffy left it, Xander said, "Probably just a wrong number. It happens. Doesn't mean the end of the world." Xander must have realized what he said because he muttered, "Will I ever stop using that expression?"

Buffy smiled. "Will any of us?"

They sat in silence and watched an old movie. One of Xander's favorites, but Buffy didn't mind. She just liked hanging out with him. As much as he had changed over the years, he was still Xander. That's what Buffy loved most about him.

Xander wasn't big on the commitment front either. He dated occasionally. His work kept him very busy and if he wasn't working, he was hanging out with either her or Willow.

"You know we should get a life."

"We have a life," Xander said.

"A real one," Buffy said, taking the bowl of popcorn back from him. "Like getting married. Having babies. Things adults do."

"I knew you didn't want to watch this movie," Xander said, picking up the remote and turning off the television, with in turn, switched off the movie at the same time.

Buffy laughed. "No, it's not that. I just have been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About?" Xander prodded.

"Is it a coincidence that none of us every got married or even had kids for that matter? None of us. Long term relationships don't seem to be in our vocabulary."

"Eh, doesn't mean much."

"Xander, none of us have ever had a pet. Or even a plant. Nothing we would have to take care of," Buffy said, suddenly wanting Xander to see her point more than ever. "Why is that? Are we afraid to be responsible for anything but ourselves?"

"We're not that selfish," Xander said quietly. "I never got married because it didn't feel right. Anya and everything. Yeah, I know it was a long time ago… and with pets and plants? I'm never home. Wouldn't have time to take care of them. And Willow? Lesbian, remember? And she works more hours then I do."

"But still…" Buffy began.

"Buffy, you take care of people on a daily basis. Did you forget that? Plus you go out and patrol once in awhile. Not like you're afraid to help people… be responsible for other people. What's really bugging you?"

Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and tugged on her ponytail. "I wish I knew."

XXXXX

After Xander left, Buffy cleaned up a little bit and then went to bed. She wasn't so sure where these melancholy feelings were coming from. If Buffy didn't know better, she would've thought she was depressed.

Slayers don't get depressed. Yeah, right. Who was she trying to kid?

Buffy hadn't been out on patrol in a few days. Maybe she'd make a point to do that over the weekend. She didn't have any huge plans, besides going shopping and having lunch with Willow.

Must be Saturday.

Buffy sighed and rolled over. At this rate, she wasn't going to get any sleep. Thankfully, her thoughts were quickly cut short when her phone rang again. Knowing better this time, Buffy quickly glanced at the caller id before answering. Not surprisingly, "Private Caller," was displayed.

"Hello?" she said, a note of annoyance in her tone. Buffy wasn't surprised when no one responded. "One would think if you called someone you'd actually want to talk to them."

Buffy was just about to hang up when she heard a raspy voice say, "Buffy?" The line went dead.

XXXXX

"Why would someone keep calling me and hanging up?" Buffy asked Willow as they ate their lunch.

Willow shrugged. "There is such a thing as an obscene phone call. Doesn't have to mean anything. Just you know, obscene."

"I get that. But, I got a bunch of nothing and then someone said my name. There are a lot more ways to be obscene," Buffy said in a huff, then quickly added, "Not speaking from experience or anything."

"But apparently not many more ways that would make you crazy," Willow said, smiling.

Buffy sighed, and then laughed softly. "I am acting a little crazy-like, aren't I?"

"What gives?"

"Have you been talking to Xander?"

"Yes," Willow said, "but not in a 'Hey Xander, do you think Buffy's freaking out' kind of way."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like I'm rut or something. Friday's movies and Chinese. Saturday is shopping and lunch. When did this become normal to us?"

"Things are different, Buffy. We grew up. We have real jobs and no time. Guess it was bound to happen, eventually," Willow said, setting her fork down and taking sip of her water.

"I suppose." Buffy figured it was time for a change of subject. "So… What?" Buffy stood quickly, letting her sentence dangle in the air. Was that…? Who…? No, it couldn't be.

"What is it?" Willow asked suddenly.

Buffy sat back down. "Nothing. I thought I saw… but that's impossible. Maybe I need more rest or something."

Willow persisted. "Who did you think you saw?"

"Nobody."

Willow eyed her suspiciously. "That wasn't a 'I saw nobody' look on your face."

Buffy reached and squeezed Willow's hand gently. "I'm no-sleep girl today. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw the Easter Bunny shopping with Santa Claus."

XXXXX

Great. Now I'm seeing ghosts, Buffy thought, as she and Willow rambled through the mall.

If today had been the first time, Buffy would've attributed it to working too hard, or not having enough fun, or something with a logical explanation. But it had happened a couple of weeks ago too. Where she was working, of all places!

It was towards the end of her shift and she was finishing up some paperwork. The Mission was never quiet because people were always coming and going all hours of the day and night. Buffy had learned to tune most of it out. She was pretty sure she had perfected the 'turning out' part long before her job… living in a house with a bunch of teenagers at one point in her life had done that, but something, and Buffy still wasn't sure what, make her look up. Something had broken through that barrier, and when she did, she would've sworn she saw him leaving through one of the doors.

Buffy attributed it to wishful thinking, it was late and she was tired. And now she was seeing him at the mall? "Yeah, right," she said aloud.

"You say something?" Willow asked.

"Yeaahhh, right…about time I saw shoes I like. Willow let's go in here." Buffy motioned for a shoe store her and Willow were just passing.

Willow glanced at her, the confusion on her face couldn't have been more apparent, but Buffy ignored her. Buffy knew if she kept up the way she had been acting lately, Willow and Xander would be having the 'Buffy's Freaking Out' conversation whether they admitted it to her or not.

A few more stops and two pairs of shoes later, she and Willow decided they had done enough shopping for one day.

"Why is it I always end up buying more stuff than you do?" Willow asked as she loaded her bags into her car. "At least this time, you have one bag. You usually don't have any."

Buffy was glancing around nervously. Knowing Willow was talking, but not exactly hearing what she was saying.

"Earth to Buffy."

"What? Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nothing important. Okay, now you're starting to worry me. What are you looking for?" Willow said in her, 'you better be paying attention to me' voice that Buffy was pretty sure she used while she was working.

Buffy tried to laugh it off. "I was looking for my car."

Willow crossed her arms in front of her. "Your car that's parked next to mine?"

"I'm not too convincing, am I?"

"I'd have to say…no." Willow shook her head. "I'd offer to help, but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on." Willow slammed her trunk shut.

"I think I've seen…" Buffy lowered her voice and confided in her best friend, anxious to see what her response might be.

Buffy was pretty sure that the years they had known each other and the experiences they had shared, led Willow to not even question her. "I could do some kind of spell, but there's nothing I can think of off the top of my head. I don't have anything of his for a locator. And it's not like I can say, 'Hey, can you locate me any vampires with souls that died and have come back more then once?"

"You can't?" Buffy asked meekly. "You can't," she said with more conviction. "Fine. I will slay. I will go forth and slay. That's probably where my problem is coming from anyway. Haven't done that in a couple days. Got all this pent-up slayer energy going through me or something."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, the concern obvious in her voice.

"More than sure. I'm way past sure. Sure is so far away I can't even see sure it anymore."

Buffy realized she wasn't sure at all.

XXXXX

After she and Willow said their goodbyes, Buffy stopped by the video store to return the movie she and Xander started to watch the night before. That was part of the routine too. Xander got the movie and Buffy took it back. It was so habitual Buffy didn't even need to think about it anymore.

No wonder her imagination was creating long-dead vampire lovers who are no longer on this plane of existence.

Somewhere along the line Buffy had changed her opinion. She no longer called the past the 'Bad-ole-days' like she used to. Now, she just referred to them as her life. Not good and not bad, just her life and the way she had lived it.

Buffy ran a few more errands before returning home. She really wasn't in a hurry. She'd probably patrol later, but it will still too early yet. Due to her lack of sleep the night before, Buffy figured she might as well try taking a nap. Not like it would hurt anything.

Buffy dumped her purse and keys on the kitchen table and took her new shoes into her bedroom, tossing the bag and all onto the floor of her closet. Kicking of her own sandals, Buffy fell onto the bed and found herself in sweet slumberville in no time at all.

XXXXX

"You know it's true."

"I do?" Buffy asked, she knew she was dreaming but decided to play along anyway.

"Yes."

"Okay. I know its true. Um, what's true?"

"You know."

Buffy couldn't see who she was talking to and the voice responding sounded kind of odd, like they were talking through one of those voice-changer-thingies they used in scary movies. Buffy was still able to make out what they were saying though.

In her dream, Buffy was in her bed, and the voice was coming from somewhere, everywhere, and nowhere. Buffy was getting annoyed. "Could you give me a hint or something?"

"When the time is right, you will be affirmed."

That's when Buffy woke up, grumbling, "I will be affirmed? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Glancing at the clock, Buffy was grateful that it was later and even more grateful that she could go patrol. Enough was enough for one day. It was time to go and expel some slayer energy.

Buffy changed her clothes, checked everything in her weapons bags and slung it over he shoulder.

After giving her apartment the once over, she headed to her front door and stepped out… almost tripping over a plant in the process.

Figuring it was Xander being a smartass, Buffy snatched the card that was protruding from it. The words 'You will be affirmed' were printed on it.

"Damn."

XXXXX

"Like I'd give you a plant, anyways," Xander said, sitting down in the Lazy Boy chair by Buffy's balcony. "Well, I wouldn't actually buy one. I would, however, dig one up if the opportunity presented itself." He smiled.

Willow took the note out of Buffy's hand. "'You will be affirmed,' huh? What does that mean, exactly?"

Buffy shook her head. "That's why I called you guys here," she said sitting down next to Willow.

"So what's true?" Xander asked.

"I don't know," Buffy said. She signed deeply and continued, "I'm supposed to know, but I don't."

"Maybe we should start with what you do know," Willow suggested.

Xander arched his eyebrow at her. "That might take awhile."

"I know. It was a suggestion," Willow said in defeat.

"A hint would be nice," Buffy said. "I should know. I know all sorts of stuff. I know today's is Sunday. I know Friday's we have Chinese. I know Saturday's Will and I go shopping and have lunch." Buffy paused, a thoughtful expression coming over her face. "I also know I've been getting a mysterious caller who hangs up and…"

"And what?" Xander prodded.

"I've been seeing ghosts," she finally said.

"Again?" Xander said. "Not those creepy ones that were the latest and greatest version in Sunnydale High? The ones that could actually hit back?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what, Buffy?" Willow asked. "You've been all hinty lately, but you won't spill."

"I think I've seen… Spike."

"Spike?" Xander asked, sounding very surprised.

"I knew it!" Willow exclaimed. "When you wouldn't say anything I just knew it. I don't know how I knew it, but I did."

Buffy was surprised she didn't add an, 'ah-ha' on to the end of her sentence. "You know me. Don't say anything until it's too late."

"You've changed, though. We all have," Xander said. "We're older and wiser now. Remember?"

"I'm still not totally sure it's for the better though," Buffy said quietly.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked.

"Wait," Buffy said. "It's the only thing we can do."

XXXXX

After Xander and Willow left, Buffy propped a pillow up on her couch and laid down. What did she know? No, really. What did she know?

She knew Spike was dead. He and Angel died in the big battle against Wolfram and Hart.

Yeah, so dead didn't always mean dead in her life. But it had been almost ten years. If he was alive he would've said something before now, wouldn't he?

Buffy figured there was only one of two ways to find out. Too bad she couldn't do anything until she either got an anonymous phone call or happened to see Spike again.

Whichever came first.

XXXXX

"Yes, Ruth, I understand." Buffy tried to placate the woman sitting in front of her. "I realize that you usually help Roger, but you weren't here and he needed someone to talk to."

"I'm just afraid if he gets too many differing opinions he'll stop coming in to see us. He confuses easily," Ruth said.

"I think we'll be okay," Buffy tried to reassure her. "I really didn't tell him much. He did most of the talking and he didn't seem too upset when he left."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty."

Ruth stood up. "Okay, I'll trust you. You seem to be pretty good with everyone. Let me know if he comes back though. Okay?"

Buffy produced her biggest smile. "Of course I will, Ruth."

Buffy watched as Ruth walked away. When she knew Ruth was out of sight, she placed her face in her hands and produced a silent scream of total frustration.

"That won't do, pet."

Buffy's first instinct was to immediately look up, but something stopped her. Instead, talking through her hands and keeping her eyes closed, she said, "I believe I am imagining you. Am I in the process of a nervous breakdown? Possibly. And I bet you're wondering why?" Buffy still refused to remove her hands from her face. "Because I see dead people And no, that's not meant to be funny."

"You're not crazy," he said.

Buffy gave into temptation and finally looked up.

Nobody was there.

"No way," she said, flying out of her chair so fast, it crashed into the wall behind her. "This is not happening."

Buffy opened her drawer and grabbed her purse. Snatching her coat off its hanger, she stormed out of her office, not even bothering to glance at Ruth on her way out. "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

As Buffy hit the front sidewalk, her eyes darting from spot to spot, seeing if she could find him. She wasn't imagining it, damn it.

He was no where to be found. And it was daylight. Subconsciously, Buffy glanced at the ground to see if there was any dust blowing in the wind. Realizing what she was doing, she shook her head. She needed to think clearly and standing in the middle of the street wasn't the place to do it.

XXXXX

She wasn't exactly sure how or why, but Buffy found herself standing outside the newest version of the Wolfram and Hart office building. They weren't too original. From what Xander had said, they rebuilt it looking the exact same as it had before it was destroyed by Angel and Company.

Could Spike be in there somewhere?

That didn't make any sense. Why would Spike be hanging out at Wolfram and Hart for so long?

Maybe he was being held captive or something?

How would Buffy find that out? Walk in the front door and say, "Hi. I'm Buffy. Is there someone I can talk to in regards to holding a vampire with a soul hostage? His name is Spike."

Yeah, that'll work.

Frustration quickly led to anger. There had to be a way for Buffy to know what was going on in that building. But she didn't know where to start.

Or did she?

XXXXX

"I got a plant delivered by you guys. Your name was on the card," Buffy told the florist. "I need to know who ordered it."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We don't usually provide that information."

Buffy did her best to reign in herself in. She knew if she started yelling, she wouldn't get anywhere. "I'm not asking for an address. I'd be happy with a name at this point."

He eyed her warily. "Why is it such a big deal?"

Buffy signed. It worked before, it might work again, so she smiled, brightly. "It was such a surprise. I mean, wow. A secret admirer and everything. But I was thinking, maybe they're shy. Maybe they'll never find the nerve to talk to me. What could I do to help?" Buffy refrained from batting her eyelashes. "I know what I could do. I could find out who they are and then casually run into them. You know? Take the stress out of the entire 'meeting' thing."

Buffy wasn't sure if it was the smile, the story or a combination of both, but the clerk finally agreed to give her a name. Just a name, but that would have to do. Buffy just needed someplace to start.

Tapping her fingers on the counter as he flipped through a card file, shouldn't that be on a computer nowadays? Buffy was finally rewarded with a name.

And that's all she needed.

"The plant was ordered by, um, a Harmony Kendall. In care of Wolfram and Hart?" The clerk's eyes grew wide. "I remember her. Came in here right at closing time. Blond like you." Buffy didn't think it was possible, but his eyes grew wider. Finally, he said, smiling, "She has a crush on you? What a pretty couple you both will make."

Before he could say anything that would make Buffy want to hurt him, she thanked him and walked out.

Harmony Kendall? Harmony, Buffy could deal with.

Buffy flipped open her cell phone. "Will? Yep, I need you to do some of your magic... but you know, not literally. Can you find out where Harmony Kendall lives nowadays. You heard me right: Harmony. I'll meet you at your place in a half an hour."

Buffy would find out where Spike was in no time.

And if she didn't, she'd break Harmony like a twig. Or stake her… or something that would make Buffy feel better.

XXXXX

"Like that's fair," Harmony pouted. Buffy stood before her, hands on her hips, in the middle of Harmony's own living room. "You need to invite us, but you can just waltz right in."

"Difference being, you're evil. I'm not."

"I wouldn't call scaring me half to death not being evil," Harmony insisted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I didn't scare you half to death. Half to death would be like," Buffy motioned towards the curtains, "opening them up in the middle of the day and then sticking your foot in the sun or something."

"That's not evil. That's just rude," Harmony declared.

Buffy put her hand up in a stop gesture. "Enough. I just have a couple questions, and if you answer them," Buffy took a stake out of the waistband of her jeans, "you and Mr. Pointy won't be getting acquainted."

Harmony giggled. "You named your stake? You were lame in high school. Good to see you're still lame."

"And you weren't the brightest bulb in the bunch, Harmony. You're teasing an armed vampire slayer and you're a vampire. Do you see the logic in there anywhere? Because frankly, I don't."

"Good point." Harmony shifted nervously. "What do you want?"

"That's more like it. Sit," Buffy demanded.

Harmony glanced briefly at the window and then sat in a chair in the furthest corner away from it. "I'm sitting already."

Buffy chose the couch across from Harmony, right in front of the window she had indicated earlier. She wasn't exactly sure why Harmony was freaking out about the curtains. It was nighttime, but it wasn't as though Buffy were going to remind her of that.

"Why'd you send me the plant?"

"Plant?" Harmony stammered. "What plant?"

"Not convincing and don't waste your time. I know you sent the plant." Buffy produced the receipt from the flower shop she had snuck when the florist wasn't looking. "Now I want to know why?" Buffy flashed Mr. Pointy to emphasize her point.

Harmony began pacing. "I had to. I mean, it's just wrong. Sure I was mad at him. But even mad has its limits. You know?" Harmony stopped and looked at Buffy.

"No, Harmony. I don't know, that is why I'm asking you. What is going on?" Buffy was on her feet and in Harmony's face. "Stop with the babbling and spill it already. Why did you send me the plant?"

"I didn't. Spike did."

Visibly shocked, Buffy asked quietly, "Spike?"

"Yes and no," Harmony said, sitting down once again. "And don't rush me. I get all nervous when you rush me. If I get nervous I forget what I'm saying."

"Fine," Buffy said, sitting down again. "No rush. Now spill."

"You know about the big battle Angel had with my bosses, right?" Buffy nodded and Harmony continued. "Pretty common knowledge that everyone died. I was already gone by that time…um, I had a job reference from Angel and he told me to leave so I wouldn't get hurt. Yeah, and, you know, since I'm good now, he figured I deserved the head's up and all."

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Harmony…"

"Oh, sorry. Well, I guess Wolfram and Hart were none too pleased with Angel, or Spike for that matter. Like the principle of the thing or something. That part confuses me. Anyway, I think a coin toss decided, but they brought Spike back, again. How many times does that make it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Probably not. From what I heard, you keep coming back, like a bad rash or something." Most likely registering the look on Buffy's face, Harmony quickly amended her answer. "But in a good way."

"Harmony, my patience is wearing very thin right now. Where is Spike?"

"They have him locked up in a mystical holding cell. Him and a bunch of others. Vampires, witches, warlocks, some demon types. They hold them there if they've pissed off the bosses. Spike's pissed them off because he won't work for them."

If Spike was in a holding cell, why did Buffy kept seeing him? She asked Harmony, "Is he a ghost?"

Harmony smiled. "You keep seeing him don't you? Nope. He's not a ghost. It's a, I can't remember what it's called, but some witch is helping him. You're seeing him, but not seeing him. He's not really there, but he's real."

"How do I get him out?"

"That is up to you. Don't feel like getting staked anytime soon…so, I'll do what I can. What can I do?"

"This is what you will do…" Buffy began.

XXXXX

"That's the plan?" Xander asked.

"And it depends on Harmony?" Willow added.

Buffy shrugged. "From what I can tell, yep. But she'll do it."

"What makes you so sure?" Xander asked.

"Because I know where she lives and I know where she works. Told her if anything goes wrong, it will be my solitary mission in life to hunt her down and make sure she's dusted." Buffy smiled. "She's Harmony. She bought it." Buffy turned her attention to Willow. "Did you talk to Giles? Do you have what we need?"

Willow answered tentatively, "Yes. Are you sure you want to do this? Thinking you went down this road once before. Are you sure you don't want to try something different?"

"This is the plan, Will. We need to do it this way." Buffy glanced at the clock hanging on her kitchen wall. "And we need to start it now. Let's get moving."

XXXXX

"You rented a van?" Buffy asked.

"Didn't need to. Borrowed it from one of the contracting companies I work with sometimes. They didn't ask. I didn't tell," Xander said, jumping into the driver's seat. "Uniform and all."

"Do I get a uniform?" Willow asked.

"Nope, you get to do your thing from the back of the van," Buffy said. "But you knew that." She smiled at her best friend. "It will be fine. In, out and back to my place. If we get separated, that's where we meet. Okay?"

Buffy watched both Xander and Willow nod their heads in agreement. "Willow, do your thing."

Willow arranged some crystals in the middle of the floor of the van. Once the crystals were arranged, she sprinkled sand in a circle, encompassing them. "Buffy, you can get in the middle of the crystals now."

Willow chanted in a language unfamiliar to Buffy, but she knew the spell was starting to work. She was beginning to feel tingly all over. "Wow," she finally said.

"Are you alright?" Willow asked, a touch of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. All tingly though." Buffy shifted. "And not in a bad way." She smiled.

"My turn next," Xander chimed in. "Especially if there's tingles involved."

"Ready, Buffy? No turning back after the next step." Willow asked.

"I'm good. Let's do it."

XXXXX

"Buffy? You behind me?" Xander asked as he made his way in the door of the Wolfram and Hart building.

"Yes…oomph, you're going to need to hold doors open a little longer then that, though," Buffy said.

"I can't believe you wanted to go invisible again," Xander said through pursed lips. "It went over so well the last time."

"This is different. We control it, not the revenge of the nerds," Buffy said. It had been awhile since she had been invisible, but it sure didn't feel any differently. "Go to the main desk and ask for Harmony. She's waiting for us."

In less than five minutes, Harmony appeared in the main lobby and was accepting a package from Xander. "Why thank you, is it what I've been waiting for?"

Xander produced a clipboard almost simultaneously. "Sign here, please."

Harmony snatched the pen out of his hand. Whispering softly, "Is she here?"

"No, I'm not," Buffy said. "Of course, I'm here. Now let's get moving already."

"Don't need to get all snitty."

"Remember," Xander said, grabbing Harmony's arm. "Anything happens to Buffy, we have an army of slayers that can hunt you down. Got it?"

Harmony tugged her arm away roughly. "I got it already. No double-cross, but so help me, if my bosses find out, an army of slayers are the least of my problems." Harmony then looked beyond Xander. "If you're here, come on. The twentieth floor awaits you."

"I'm here," Buffy said.

"Ouch!" Harmony cried. "What was that?"

"Just wanted you to know that Mr. Pointy was here too."

"Fine. Let's just go, already.

Xander watched helplessly as Harmony got into the elevator, invisible Buffy behind her, or so he assumed; he watched as the doors quietly closed, and then he turned and headed back towards the van where Willow was waiting.

XXXXX

"Once I get you up there," Harmony said, "you're on your own. You get that, right?"

"I get that. Just take me to the containment area and you're free to go and do…whatever it is you do," Buffy said.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat as the elevator doors slid open. She was surprised that they hadn't run into anyone on the elevator and it was looking like they weren't going to run into anyone here, either.

"Where is everyone?" Buffy finally asked.

Harmony shrugged. "Who knows? I think maybe they're not up to full staff yet or something."

"After ten years?" Buffy asked surprised.

"What are you asking me for? I just work here."

"Good point," Buffy said. "Which way now?" she asked, once Harmony had stopped walking.

Harmony pointed down the corridor. "End of this hall, turn right. It's the last door on the left. Still not sure how you're going to get him out of there without letting the world know." Harmony turned and began walking away. "But that's your problem now. I did what I said I was going to do and now I'm leaving before I get caught."

Buffy was about to thank her, but thought better of it. One, she was Harmony and two, Buffy and Spike weren't out of harm's way, in a matter of speaking, yet.

"Oh, one more thing," Harmony called out. "Spike's human now. It's a thing. And if you ask me, he's more boring than ever." She disappeared around the corner.

Plan momentarily forgotten, Buffy gaped in shock. Spike was alive? As in living and breathing alive? She was tempted to run after Harmony and find out if she was telling the truth, or just trying to throw Buffy off. Knowing that time was limited, Buffy didn't do either. She headed down the hallway, more curious than ever on what she was walking into.

XXXXX

At least Buffy didn't need to worry about how she was going to get Spike out of the building in broad daylight anymore.

Giles had assured them that the cloaking spell would be sufficient to block anything that could alert the building to her presence.

Maybe Since Buffy forgot to wear a watch, she wasn't a watch-wearing kind of gal, they decided that Buffy would send a telepathic message saying she was ready for the cloak. She would use the telepathy they all had fine-tuned over the years.

"Willow, I'm outside the door."

"Good. I'm ready to go. Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you figured how to get him, being daylight and all?"

"Got it covered. Won't be a problem as long as I can just get him out. I'll explain later."

"Got it. Get ready…go!"

Using all her slayer strength, Buffy kicked the door separating her from Spike. One kick. Two kicks. The fourth kick rattled the lock, but didn't quite break it. Buffy was starting to get worried. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but this was getting ridiculous.

She broke through on the fifth kick.

XXXXX

Buffy was shocked when she finally made it through the door. She had expected cells, not more doors. It looked as though the containment cells were nothing more than rooms. Now she only needed to find out what room Spike was in.

"Spike?" she called out. Not quite a yell, but almost. "Spike?" A little louder this time.

"No need to shout, pet."

Buffy jumped and turned around, almost simultaneously. "You really need to stop doing that."

He just smiled.

"Where are you?"

"Third door on your left."

Buffy stormed through the astral-projected Spike to the door. Using her momentum to her advantage, she rushed it with her shoulder, grateful that this wasn't as hard to break open as the main door.

Spike was sitting on the couch.

"Is it really you?" Buffy asked, walking towards him slowly. "In the flesh?"

Buffy watched as Spike stood and met her halfway. Buffy reached up and touched his warm face softly. "It is really you. You're alive."

Spike nodded. "Harm shared that little tidbit with you already then? Was s'posed to be a surprise."

"Trust me," Buffy said. "I'm still surprised." There was so much more Buffy wanted to ask him, but she knew they had to hurry. "We need to go."

"More than ready, love," he said taking her by the hand and walking toward the door.

Buffy stopped them both dead in their tracks. "What about the witch that was helping you? Shouldn't we save her too?"

Spike laughed. "Doesn't want to be saved. Told me she could cause more damage from the inside and I tend to agree."

"That is true," came a feminine voice from just beyond Buffy's shoulder. Buffy turned around and saw an older woman standing there.

"La Contessa," Spike said. "Buffy, this is la Contessa. She helped us."

Buffy rushed to her, intending to take her hand, but finding only air. "Astral projecting, huh?"

La Contessa smiled. "Yes."

"Thank you.'

"I do what I can," la Contessa turned her attention towards Spike. "Buffy's friend has produced a cloaking spell. I will be able to do more then just astral project."

"Really?" Spike asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Oh, yes."

XXXXX

"Explain it to me again?" Buffy asked Willow as Xander drove the van away from Wolfram and Hart.

"From what Spike says, la Contessa wasn't strong enough to do both the cloaking and transportations spells. With me doing the cloaking, she could transport." Willow smiled. "I still can't believe you two just showed up. Scary how easy it was."

"If you ask me," Xander added, "we were due for easy. Too much stuff has been too hard for too long."

"And Spike's human," Willow said in awe. "They brought you back that way. That's just amazing."

"Guess you can do whatever you want when you're evil," Xander said, pulling up to Buffy's apartment building. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Will you be safe?" Willow asked. "How do we know they won't come after Spike, or both of you for that matter?"

"Wouldn't worry too much, Red," Spike said. "There weren't getting anywhere with me and I 'spect they knew they wouldn't. Probably did them a favor by busting me out. Now there's no need to worry about what to do with me."

"Under new management and all," Buffy said. "More or less."

Before Buffy jumped out of the van, she rushed to Willow and Xander giving them both big hugs. "I love you guys. You're always there for me."

"It's who we are, Buff," Xander said, smiling. "Now get back inside, Spike is looking a little tired."

Buffy glanced over her shoulder and looked at Spike. He did look tired. "Good idea. We need to get him to bed anyway."

Spike arched an eyebrow at her, a mischievous grin taking over his face.

"To sleep. Sleeping is good," she added quickly.

"Whatever you say, Slayer. Whatever you say."

XXXXX

A normal life.

Isn't that what she always wanted?

Buffy was now living as close to a normal life as a vampire slayer could, being married to a man, who used to be a vampire with a soul. Buffy was even more grateful that she was no longer the only slayer. Over the years, since the Sunnydale Hellmouth crumpled into itself, part of Buffy wished she was still the only slayer. Being the only slayer gave her purpose, something she was meant to do.

Who would've thought that now, one year to the day after saving Spike from Wolfram and Hart, that she would have a new purpose…or two.

Buffy was six months pregnant, she and Spike having gotten married a month after they reunited, in a small service witnessed by Xander and Willow.

Granted, there were some huge adjustments that needed to be made. Just because Buffy decided not to be a slayer anymore, didn't mean she didn't have the slayer strength flowing through her blood. After the first few ouches from Spike, Buffy learned that she needed to hold back…if only a little.

When Buffy found out she was pregnant, she was shocked. The thought never crossed her mind to use protection. It was Spike. Not being sure of what his reaction would be, Buffy was going to wait until she was going into her third month before she planned on saying something. If Spike noticed she was gaining a little weight, he never said, and that made Buffy love him even more.

Buffy had all different plans in mind for how to break the news. One scenario after another, but none of them seemed right to her.

How come sometimes the best plans are the ones you never make?

It had been an ordinary day, they had decided to go shopping for a new bedroom set. Buffy telling Spike it was too girlie and they needed something a little more neutral. Didn't take much to convince him. While walking through the sales floor, trying to avoid the salesmen who appeared to be stalking them both…and if anyone knew anything about stalking it would be Buffy and Spike, Spike stopped by the children's furniture, pointed out an oak crib and said, "Xander could make a better one than that. We need to ask him to make us one, soon."

Buffy looked at him, a confused expression overtaking her face, and asked, "What?"

"'Spected we'd need one of these in the next few months. Wouldn't hurt to get our request into Mr. 'Busy-All-the-Time', now, would it, pet?"

He had known all along.

Whatever relationship curse had befallen the Scoobies was broken. Shortly after Buffy and Spike's baby Sophia was born, Willow announced that on a business trip to Texas, she had met a wonderfully sweet and beautiful women named Julie. Julie was now moving to California to be with Willow.

Xander had been working on a custom china cabinet for a woman who wanted what she wanted when she wanted it.

And she wanted Xander.

Buffy would never admit it to anyone, especially Xander, but Lucia reminded her a lot of Anya. She was very straight-forward and to the point. She was an open book. And her love of Xander was a beacon in the night, it shown so brightly it was obviously to everyone around them.

When Spike and Buffy's daughter was two, Xander and Lucia had their first son. They named him Andy.

Willow never did the mom thing, nor did Julie. But when Sophia was four and Andy was two, they showed up with a Labrador retriever puppy named Fumbles.

On Sophia's first day of kindergarten, as Buffy wiped the tears away from her eyes… Spike doing his best to comfort her, which was hard because he was having damp eye issues himself, they received a call from Giles. It had taken awhile, but he and Olivia had finally gotten married.

At that point, Buffy wasn't sure if she was crying for the daughter that was growing up too fast, or the fact that her true father had finally allowed himself to be happy.

As Sophia graduated from kindergarten to the first grade, Buffy found herself pregnant again. This time, Spike and her welcomed a boy. Sophia considered Lee her baby and helped out her parents so much they were amazed.

A year and a half later, Xander announced that he and Lucia were expecting twins.

Although none of the Scoobies were related by blood, they were the essence of a true family.

Christmas had never been a favorite for any of them, but now it had a different ring altogether.

Surrounded by the ones you love, watching the children laugh as they chased Willow and Julie's newest puppy around the live Christmas tree; hearing her friends laughter and feeling her husband draw her closer to him, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead in the process, Buffy realized that she did finally have a normal life. And it was better than she had ever imagined.

End

/lj-cut 


End file.
